The Force of Attraction
by CatWomen88
Summary: Charlie is in love with a woman he believes is just out of his reach, Jacklyn agrees to work on a case just to be close to the man who has stolen her heart, as luck would have it they have to work on a case together. What happens when hearts...
1. Opposites do Attract

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV show Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

Author's Note: I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

Full Summary: Charlie is in love with a woman he believes is just out of his reach, as luck would have it they are thrown together on a simple case, and from that case develops an even deeper attraction then Charlie felt possible. Jacklyn is a woman with a secret she is trying to keep hidden, but when she agrees to work on a case with a man she just so happens to have fallen in love with her secret is not the only thing she might reveal, if she isn't careful she just might reveal the depths of her heart to a man she believes she can't have. What happens when hearts are laid on the line and the threat of heart brakes looms through the air…

**Chapter 1: Opposites do Attract**

It seemed like just a normal day for Charlie. He went to work and then to his brother's office to help on a case. The case was dealing with a computer hacker that was transferring funds from retirement funds to a secret account and no one could track him. Charlie was trying to figure out a point of origin to see where the hacker was using the computer from, but every time he got close, the hacker moved.

Charlie couldn't figure it out. He kept thinking this guy must have an inside source because his equation is foolproof. He brought up the idea to Don a few times, but Don kept telling him there is no way someone inside the office would do that. Charlie decided to bring Amita in on the project since she was good with computers.

"This guy is good, even with your technology and Charlie's equation, this guy must be tracking you computer some how, what you need is a computer hacker to help you." Amita suggested.

Don sighed, "There is a problem with that suggestion, where are we going to find a trust worthy computer hacker. For all we know he could put a virus in our computer and gain access to confidential files. We need another equation or another way to track this guy."

"I happen to know someone who is very trust worthy, a friend of mine, who helped her brother find a man who was spreading a virus at his company." Amita smiled.

Don looked at Charlie who shrugged, "It's worth a shot, unless you start to believe my theory about it being someone in your office." Don shook his head, " Thought so, so who is this guy?"

"Her," Amita emphasized the her, "name is Jacklyn, Charlie you actually know her, its Jacklyn Williams, the women you tutored in statistics last semester. She is my best friend."

"Jackie…." Was all Charlie said he was hoping her would never have to see her again. After all, he already saw her on campus everyday and every night in his dreams. She was gorgeous and she knew it; she loved to flaunt her assets. She had curves in all the right places, and a outfits that fit her perfectly, with long black wavy hair, a nice tan and dark green eyes. Every time she came within ten feet of him his heart would beat so fast that it felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. When she looked at him with her piercing green eyes it was like she could strip him bare and see right through him into the very depths of his soul, a place he wouldn't let anyone see, not even his own father.

Don placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Can you vouch for this woman?"

Charlie answered with a very shaky, "Ye..yes, yes I can."

That seemed to be enough for Don because they next thing Amita was doing was contacting her friend. When Jacklyn showed up at the office she was very nervous, just the thought of seeing her tutor again was enough to make her want to head for the hills. He was everything she wasn't, yet that made him even more attractive. She didn't know what it was about him, he had some kind of magnetic pull or something, his deep brown eyes could make you feel as if you were the only person on earth.

When Jacklyn walked through the office door every man stared at her even Don stared which made Charlie grunt.

"Hey Amita, so what's the problem that you need a computer geek on board." Jacklyn said.

Charlie never pictured Jacklyn as a computer geek, he always pictured a cheerleader, or shopaholic.

"Hi I'm Don Eppes, this is Terry Lake and David Sinclair, and I'm told you already know my brother Charlie."

"I didn't know you had a cute older brother Lee." Jacklyn replied shaking everyone's hand.

Don turned toward Charlie and mouthed the word Lee, Charlie just shook his head, it was a nickname she had given him when he first started tutoring her, he had asked her repeatedly not to use it, but she always did. She loved getting on his nerves, it was part of her charm, how could a woman so different from him, make his mind go blank to the point where he seems to forget all about math.

"Miss Williams we need you to help find a computer hacker using Charlie's equation. The man seems to be one step ahead of us, every time we think we have him, the signal moves. We need you to hack his system before millions of people have no retirement fund or he moves onto a bigger financial system."

Jacklyn sat at the computer and turned to look at everyone, "First don't call me Miss Williams, you make me think of my step-mother, and second its Jackie, Jacklyn is what I hear when I'm in trouble and believe me I might be 24, but I still find ways of getting my self into trouble. I'll help you; it's a nice break from my everyday routine. It'll probably take at least a day, but I should have something for you by tomorrow."

And off she went typing away. She even started pulling out disks that she explained was software to help her out. Charlie went to the white board and began to rework his equation. A few minutes later Amita left claiming she had class and Terry, Don and David left for lunch leaving Charlie alone with a woman who tormented him day and night.

They worked in silence fore about thirty minutes when Jackie finally broke it, "Why didn't you tell me your brother worked for the FBI. I mean you told me everything else."

She was right Charlie had bared his soul to her, it was sometime after his mothers death. He couldn't keep it inside anymore and she just so happened to be right there, "It didn't seem important."

She was everything he wasn't. She was very social, beautiful, outgoing, bold, daring, a smartass, didn't take no for an answer, spontaneous, crazy and hyper. He on the other hand was very intelligent, shy, timid, always in his own little world, often went on rampages about some math problem rambling on and on, wasn't necessarily handsome, his ideas were always abstract, he was your stereotypical geek. So why was she so attracted to him. In high school she had dated the jocks, but found her self attracted to the more intelligent man. They were better conversationalists, always had something of interest to say not just your typical "who do you think will win this season, the Yankees or Red Sox". In other words she always fell for the nerds or geeks in school, but there was no way to admit that to her friends, they would all laugh at her in high school, but she wasn't in high school anymore, she was in the real world, so what was keeping her from asking Charlie out. Oh yeah her best friend, who just so happened to have feelings for him.

Charlie knew he had no chance with her. She might be beautiful, but that's not why he liked her so much, it was because she listened to him, she was a very smart woman, and had some very good ideas; she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. He enjoyed talking with her, but he knew she would never go for a man like him; he was best friend material not husband worthy where she was concerned. He should have feelings for someone like Amita, but no he had feelings for a woman just out of his reach, that was the story of his life.

"Oh and for the record, please stop calling me Lee." Charlie requested.

Jackie just smiled.

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen in the story please feel free to share.**


	2. Charlie's Right

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV show Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

Author's Note: I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

Chapter 2: Charlie's Right 

"You know Lee if your brother wants I can upload some soft ware onto the FBI's database that will help prevent people from hacking into the system, now this fire wall isn't fool proof any hacker better then me can get through it." Jackie suggested secretly smirking to herself after the look Charlie gave her for using the forbidden nickname Lee.

Charlie shook his head, "You'll have to ask him, and if I may be so bold as to ask…"

Jackie interrupted him, "Now you being bold, there is something you don't see every day, please let us pause for a moment of recognition for this once in a lifetime event. Please go on. No actually let me ask your question for you, you want to know how I became a computer hacker. "

Charlie's look turned from nervousness to pure annoyance, she really had a knack for that, for reading his mind and he hated it. She was good at reading people, her profession of choice was psychology and no he knew why, "Right."

"Actually I don't really consider my self a hacker, that word makes me feel like a criminal, I prefer a computer specialist. You see a hacker will hack a computer system for two reasons one because of the challenge and two because it holds something they want. Computer specialists however, like to help people such as the FBI by building a firewall to keep the hackers out of their systems. Now as for how I developed this special skill. My dad works for a big computer firm they spend all day coming up with new software. One day I sat at a computer given to me from my dad, which was from his company. I was about 13, and I just experimented with the different programs, before I knew it I discovered there was a back door. So I thought if they have a back door then every other system must have one, so I tried to find all the back doors and before I knew it I was hacking into systems that no normal person could get into. From there I also found a way to build a firewall to keep people out." Jackie explained which left Charlie perplexed, there was so much he didn't know about her, it made him want to know more.

Jackie was full of surprises and secretes. She didn't share her whole story with just anyone, but for some reason she felt the need to share it all with Charlie, the only thing holding her back was fear that once her knew her secrets he wouldn't think so highly of her. Amita had told Jackie on more then one occasion that Charlie had the utmost respect for her.

The rest of the day went pretty well, Charlie and Jackie talked a little bit about the equation, but most of the day was spent tracking the hacker and trying to convince Don to let Jackie improve his computer system, which he finally gave in to. Jackie could be quite convincing.

The next day Jackie walked into the office to check on her program.

"Now that is strange. Someone disconnected my program so it couldn't rack the man. Now no one could do that unless they had access to this computer alone, but thank goodness…" Jackie said.

Don ran a hand through his hair, this was getting on his last nerve and interrupted Jackie, "I knew this wouldn't work, we just gave our system over to a computer hacker, so tell me why did you come back Jackie to show me you're smarter then me, to prove to everyone just how Dump Don Eppes is."

Jackie was startled, "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."

Don grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "You know exactly what I am trying to say, you computer hackers I heard stick together, you we're helping this friend of your whether you know him or not get away, weren't you? ANSWER ME?"

Don yelled the last line and pushed Jackie up against the wall. David and Terry both tried to calm Don down, Charlie on the other hand was shocked. He had never seen his brother loose so much control over such a small case.

Jackie had fear in her eyes, tears were threatening to fall, she was scared, this brought back was to many memories, memories she thought she put behind her, but they were still there. It was one of her secrets. This was a very familiar position for Jackie to be in, being thrown against the wall and threatened.

When Jackie was finally released and she found her voice she simply stated, "What I was going to say was I set up a second program, here look. According to this your hacker is located at 1023 S. Burberry Dr., and he has a friend helping him from this office. You see when Charlie suggested it; I thought he was right so I set up a second program, which confirms what Charlie said. The computer terminal is R752432."

Charlie had never seen Jackie so shaken. She looked deathly pale and unsteady. He had never seen her at such a loss for sarcasm or some type of come back. He will never forget that look in her eyes it was one of pure terror, almost as if she had been in that situation before. She was hiding something and it was something big. He had to find out what it was.

After Don regained his composure and took in all the information, he realized that Terry and David was all ready arresting Joe Rivera, a man who had only been in the office for a few months. He felt like a big jerk and an idiot.

"Charlie you were right I'm sorry and Jackie please forgive me I don't know what came over me. I guess I need a vacation. Its just hate looking like a fool, I guess I did anyway. I'm really very sorry." Don extended his hand; he had a look of real sorrow in his eyes.

Jackie hesitantly took his hand, "Its okay"

Charlie watched Don leave and them slowly made his way to Jackie's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you want to talk, I'm here."

Jackie touched his face, "Thanks, but I'm okay Lee."

And she was back; Charlie timed it exactly five minutes fore her to regain her senses, "Now how many times do I have to tell you…"

"I know, I know. You win Charlie." With that said Jackie kissed his cheek and left.

Charlie couldn't believe he won so easily; usually she put up more of a fight. He guessed she was more shaken then he thought. He touched his cheek. He was falling in love with her every day more and more; he didn't think it was possible. She always did something to surprise him, even when he wasn't tutoring her. Charlie always heard about her some how.

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen in the story please feel free to share.**


	3. Shhh don't tell

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV show Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

Author's Note: I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

Chapter 3: Shhh don't tell 

Jackie just stared into space. She had kissed him, maybe not on the lips, but she had kissed him. It had felt right at the time, but now her senses were returning. Her guilt was full force. Jackie kept saying repeatedly he is off limits. He is Amita's; although their first date was not a great one and Amita doubted they would ever go out again, Jackie would never betray her best friend.

Charlie was in a trace, it was 10pm at night and he had some how made it to his office. All he could do was rub his cheek. She had kissed him. It felt right, but he knew it was only a gesture of friendship nothing more. Charlie was finally interrupted from his thoughts by a banging on his desk. He looked up to see Amita standing over his desk.

"Why the face Charlie? Didn't Jackie help you?" Amita inquired.

Charlie gave her one of his famous smiles and said, "Yes she did. She even kissed me. On the cheek, of course, so, shhh do not tell anyone, but she kissed me and I liked it. I have to tell her how I feel. I can't keep it bottled up inside anymore."

Those words pulled at the strings of Amita's heart. She had known for a while, how Charlie felt. He had confided that to her on their so-called date. He said that was why was so nervous. He was hoping that by going out with Amita it would help him forget Jackie. Which was a little mean yes, but she forgave him anyway. He was too cute not to forgive. Amita like Charlie, that was true, but she knew she did not have a chance with him, not as long as Jackie was around.

" Maybe you should talk to her more. I mean you tell her everything, but what has she ever told you in confidence?" Amita asked Charlie.

Charlie just stared at Amita, "Well she once told me that she had, had a crush on one of her father's coworkers and that's about it."

It was then that Charlie realized he barely knew anything about Jackie's private life. Amita took this opportunity to leave and a short while after Charlie was paged to a scene of a crime.

Charlie showed up at the huge house ready for what ever was going to be thrown at him. It was old style Victorian house with a few modern touches. He walked in to find a woman holding her self-crying and two people on the floor being placed on a gurney to be taken to the hospital.

Don began to fill Charlie in on the event; "Three men broke in through the kitchen and proceed to help themselves to the house. They surprised the family. The two people on the gurneys were William and David the woman's two oldest sons. She says they fought two of the men, but were knocked out in the process and then the third one came down with a duffle bag and they left."

"What do you need me for?" Charlie asked.

Don replied, "Are you okay? I just need you to do what ever you think needs to be done."

Charlie was not okay the realization that Jackie had never shared anything private with him was a hurtful one.

Then all the sudden as if his night could not be anymore eventful in ran Jackie. She looked around and then took off for the stairs.

Jackie could not believe it when she got to her parents house. There were cops everywhere. Jackie ran inside. She saw Charlie immediately, but that was not the person she was looking for. The person she was worried about was not anywhere to be seen, so she ran upstairs and prayed that he was still in bed. Charlie took off after her. He had to see what had her so worried.

Charlie walked into the room she had just entered. What he saw was something he was not ready for. Jackie was standing over the bed of her four year old son.

Jackie picked him up mush to his dislike, "Hey Charlie. I would like you to meet my son Jay. He's four."

"He's a cute kid. Very handsome. Where's his father? If you don't mind me asking?" Charlie dreaded the answer.

Jackie walked past Charlie, "Don't worry about it."

Charlie grabbed her arm, "You never told me anything about your private life. Yes you barred your soul, but not your life."

Jackie turned around with tears in her eyes, "I was afraid. My life seems all swell but it is not. I have had my share of troubles. I didn't think you could handle it."

"Try me with something." Charlie begged.

Jackie walked back into the room and motioned Charlie to follow. She laid the kid back down, "Shhh don't tell anyone please. I was …..I was… raped."

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen in the story please feel free to share.**


	4. Questions

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV show Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so, very, very, very long. I appreciate everyone's patience, but school has been very crazy this year. I tried to work on it, but there was no time, so I am sorry. I hope you like this new chapter. **Also another note I will be describing the rape in this chapter so if you do not want to hear about it, I understand just skip that section, I promise it won't go into details, just a description.**

Chapter 4: Questions 

Of all the things in the world Jackie could say that was not something he though he would ever her. _I was raped_ kept repeating in his head.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Jackie grabbed his hand and turned him around.

She had put Jay back in bed. He could sleep though just about anything. Jackie wasn't sure if that was a good thing for her son or not.

Charlie sat on the bed. "Who would do such a horrible thing? I do not understand how someone could be so cruel. You would think that working for the FBI would prepare someone for news like this, but…"

"Shhhh. Its okay Charlie." Jackie interrupted by placing a hand over his mouth. She slowly removed it and continued, "You always want to believe that people are good, but some just aren't. The man who raped me was a good man. At least that's what I thought. Remember that coworker I told you about; well he raped me."

Charlie just looked at her and whispered, "What happened?"

Jackie grabbed Charlie's hand and took him to a room across that hall. There she closed the door and took him to the bed, "I used to go to my dad's office when his secretary was out of town. That particular night my car was in the shop so I had to stay until my dad got off. He had to work late so he asked George to take me home. We got into his car and began to drive. He stopped the car in the park and I was a little nervous. Yes, I liked him, but I didn't want to do anything. He looked at me and I reached for the handle. He grabbed my hands and whispered _I know you want this. _He let me go and unzipped his pants. I threw my bag at him, opened the car door, and ran."

Jackie watched the color drain from Charlie's face, but she knew she had to continue because if he could accept this then he really is the right one for her. She knew she would have had to tell him eventually.

"He caught me and threw me to the ground. He got on top and said _I've seen the way you flirted with me and smiled at me. I know you want this._ I kept telling him to get off, get off, but he was so big and heavy. I could barely breathe. I yelled for help, but no one came. He let me go, I started to hit him, and he never flinched. He removed his coat and unzipped mine. The he ripped my shirt and began to kiss me everywhere. He kept saying _I know this is what you want._ I tried to struggle, but it didn't work. Eventually he worked his way down to my pants and unzipped them. The he ripped the only remaining barrier. I kept screaming for help. When he was finished, he got off, threw money at me, and told me to take a cab. I just sat there for a while."

Charlie could see tears in her eyes. He wiped them away, "Did you ever tell anyone? Sorry for all the questions.'

Jackie smiled at Charlie, "It's okay. I have been to therapy. I'm over it, but the memory is still strong. I took the cab to the police station and filed a complaint. He went to trial. By that time I found out, I was 17 years old and pregnant. That's how I went to prom. I turned 18 in April and he raped me in December. Therefore, either way he was in trouble; whether it is for rape or statutory rape only time would tell. He went to trial and found guilty."

"How did the trial turn out?" Charlie wondered.

"That's not it. During the investigation, they found out, he rented a storage space. When the cops went there they found the whole place covered with pictures of me. All the way back to when I was 12. Apparently, he had been stalking me. He was found guilty. George went to prison for 10 years, with the possibility of parole in six. His parents were actually on my side. He had been charged with sexual assault in high school and once again when he was 25. I went to therapy and decided to keep the baby. I'm not sure what to tell him, but I will think of something."

Charlie wiped more tears from Jackie's eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Without thinking, Charlie leaned closer and kissed her. A knock at the door interrupted them.

Don knew he walked in on something, but he needed Charlie's help, "Charlie I need your help. Apparently, there have been three robberies from Mr. Williams company in the last month. All that was stolen were important computer files. I need you to either find out who is doing this or where they will strike next."

Jackie got up and whispered in Charlie's ear, "I'm sorry, but that kiss can't ever happen again. It was very nice though."

With that said Jackie walked out of the room. Charlie was in a state of shock. When he got home, he saw Amita waiting on the couch, "Jackie told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Amita knew that she should have told Jackie she could have Charlie, but something held her back. She thought that maybe, just maybe she could pick up the pieces of Charlie's heart and actually win it over."

"I won't give up on her. Something is holding her back and I will help her get over it. It's probably what happened to her. She is afraid of getting hurt. I will wait and help her see I won't hurt her." Charlie stated.

Without thinking, Amita kissed Charlie.

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen in the story please feel free to share.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I was rereading the story and I realized there is a discrepancy between Jackie's age, the age of her child and when the child was born. Jackie is supposed to be 22, not 24. Sorry about that and I promise I will be updating all my stories soon, but the last couple of years have been very tough, sorry.


	6. Amita's Kiss

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV show Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

Author's Note: I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

**Chapter 5: Amita's Kiss**

It took Charlie by surprise when Amita kissed him. He returned the kiss. When they finally pulled apart it was then Amita realized that Charlie and she could never be together. That kiss proved that it. She stood up and turned toward him.

"I'm sorry that never should have happened." She was about to say she was sorry, when Charlie interrupted her.

Charlie stood up and took her hands, "No, don't say that. Maybe I have been looking at the wrong woman. I think I have just been so focused on her, that I forgot about you. I did have feelings for you at one time, but then, well you know what happened."

Amita could not believe was Charlie saying that all he needed was a kiss in order to realize he liked her and not Jackie. That hope was dashed when she looked into his eyes. Amita could tell her wanted to believe that, but he was really just trying to forget about Jackie. She could not blame him.

Amita put a finger up to Charlie's mouth, "Please stop. I do have something to say. I'm sorry. I am the reason you and Jackie cannot be together. When I found out how you felt about her I told her. Then I asked her to stay away from you. I hated the fact that you loved her and not me. I'm very sorry."

Charlie was in shock once again. He sat back down. Amita said something else and then left. He did not hear her say got to Jackie; she wants to be with you too. Instead Charlie had zoned out.

In the course of a few hours Charlie had almost kissed the woman he loved, found out she had a son and had been raped, and Amita had kissed him and admitted to telling Jackie to stay away from him. However that was not what has bothering him the most. What was bothering was why Amita would have had to ask Jackie to stay away from him. She did not like him. Just then Don walked in.

"What's wrong man? You look like hell." Don grabbed a beer and sat down.

Charlie stood up and walked away. That's when the door bell rang. It was Jackie.

"Hey Don, can I come in?" Don moved out of the way. He motioned for Jackie to sit.

Don took a seat next to her, "Charlie is in the garage if you need to talk to him."

"Actually I came to see you. I have some information fro you. Something my dad might not have mentioned because he just would not have thought about it. I got a letter a few weeks ago from a man who is in prison. I testified and put him there. He used to be partners with my dad. He wrote to me and said he had big plans for revenge. That from behind bars he would find a way to put a stop to my dad and his company." Jackie handed Don the note.

Don looked it over, "We will look into it." That's when Alan walked in with popcorn and turned on the TV. It was a baseball game. The Yankee's versus the Red Sox. Jackie went to go leave when Don asked her to stay. She knew she should get back to her son, but something made her stay.

When Charlie walked in a few hours later it upset him to see Don and Jackie sitting so close. He had no idea she had been there. It upset Charlie that no one told him. It seemed as if Don and Jackie were flirting. Charlie took a seat in the chair next to his dad.

"What have I missed?"

Alan turned toward his son, "Nothing except those two fighting over the Red Sox and the Yankees'."

Jackie turned toward Charlie, "Hi Lee I did not see you walk in. why did not tell me your brother and I have a lot in common except for his bad taste in baseball teams." Jackie gave Don a little push.

When Don said something back and pushed her back Charlie decided to go upstairs to his room. Don and Jackie could both tell he was upset.

"I have to be going, but it was great watching the game with you. Tell Charlie I will talk to him later. Bye." Jackie left and then Alan turned toward Don.

"How could you do that to Charlie? You know how he feels about her?"

Don was taken aback, "First all we did was talk, and second I have no interest in her. Besides if Charlie really wanted her, why can't he just tell her."

Alan gave Don a 'did you really just ask that question' type of look, "You know how shy he is. He just does not want to get hurt Don."

"Well he has nothing to worry about because she is just a friend, not even she is the friend of a friend. The game is back on."

Alan turned away from Don and shook his head. Don might not have feelings for her, but he did feel something.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a year. I do try, but its so hard with school. Please forgive me. However I hope you like this new chapter. Please review.


	7. Charlie's Dreams and Don's Feelings

**The Force of Attraction**

I do not own the TV shows Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

Author's Note: I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

**Chapter 6: Charlie's Dream and Don's feelings**

"Jackie…. I love you!" Charlie yelled as Jackie was walking away. She turned toward him and walked back.

"I don't love you Charlie. You're just a geek who tutored me. You thought I liked you. HA. I could never like someone like you. Now someone like Colby or, Don, now there is a man, not a boy." Jackie laughed and walked away.

Charlie woke up drenched in sweat. He rubbed his forehead. The scene between Don and Jackie was replaying in his head. The rationale side of him knew he was overreacting. It was nothing, but deep down it had bothered him. Charlie laid his head back and tried to go back to sleep.

Don was in his apartment going over what his father had insinuated. He did not like Jackie. How could he? Sure she was good looking, but that was it. Don knew what Alan had said should not bother him. It was stupid to be stuck on such a stupid thing. He figured he was trying to stay distracted from the case.

The next day Charlie decided to distract himself by helping Don with his case. He met Don at the office, "He Don, I think I have figured out a way to track another suspect." Charlie went over his plan. Don told Charlie to do what he could. Charlie gathered up his stuff and headed to his office at the school.

"How's it going Lee?" Jackie asked as she walked into the room. She got near the desk and jumped. She was not sitting on the desk right next to Charlie.

Charlie a little startled responded, "I came up with new idea to narrow down the list of suspects. How are you holding up? How's your son?" Charlie could feel his heart pounding and blood boiling.

"Jay is good. He is in school right now. I have to pick him up at 3pm. I am on a break between classes. I'm fine. I am just trying to put everything from my mind. My dad says not to worry, but I can't help it." Jackie kept looking at Charlie. Amita had told her what happened. She should be making her move, but for some reason she was hesitating.

Charlie looked up at Jackie. He looked her up and down, "I'm glad to hear that." Charlie leaned over Jackie to grab his cup of coffee. As he leaned over her, his heart began to pound faster. He looked up at her.

Jackie met Charlie's gaze. She leaned her head down. They were inches from a long awaited kiss, when Larry walked in. He asked for Charlie's presence. Charlie bid Jackie a farewell and walked away.

"Damn." Jackie said under her breath. Just then Don walked in.

"Charlie, you done yet. Oh hey Jackie. Sorry I thought Charlie was here."

Jackie looked up at Don, "He stepped out for a minute. He will be right back. Sow how was the me? I see my team beat your teams ass." Jackie laughed.

Don smirked, "Has anyone ever told you, you are annoying at sometimes. That game was a mistake. The usher made a bad call." He stepped into the room and was walking toward Jackie. He stopped a feet from her. He leaned against a table.

"All the time. I find is a charming trait of mine. Just like you I look for people's reactions. Everyone has a button to push. Yours is your lack of ability to pick a good baseball team." Jackie was smiling now. She loved to mess with people. It was a huge turn off and the reason she did not have many friends, but its how she grew up. If anyone thought she was bad, they should meet her parents.

Don shook his head, "Your team go lucky. It won't happen again. I tell you what let's change the subject. What are you studying?"

Jackie was fine with the subject change, "Psychology." She saw Don laugh, "Yes I know, go figure. I want to a marriage and family counselor. I figure someone can benefit from my screwed up life."

"Screwed up life? No offense you have a mother, whom is alive, three older brothers, and a nice house. What could be wrong." Don was curious.

Jackie giggled, she started to speak before even thinking. She was staring off into space, " My dad is a workaholic. My brothers are never around and my mother is a drunk. The best part is my son and friendship with Amita." Jackie looked at Don, "I would love to have your life."

Don was curious about the son remark, but thought twice before asking, "It has its moments. You a big sports fan?" Don asked seeing that she did not really want to talk about her life any more.

"Of course. I was like another son. My mom was never around so if my dad wanted to take my brothers out, I had to come along. Football and Baseball are my favorites. I love to run, and play basketball. I used to play in little league baseball. What about you?"

Don and Jackie talked about sports and other interests they had for a while, when Charlie walked back in.

"Hey Don. I did not know you were here." He walked to his computer to check the results, "The results are in."

"That's my cue. I have to go. Bye Don, talk to you later Charlie." Jackie got off the table and walked toward the door.

Don spoke without thinking, "Hey Jackie there is a baseball game on tonight. Want to come over and watch?"

"See you at 7pm" Jackie walked out the door. No one noticed the look on Charlie's face.

As Jackie walked down the hall, she felt someone grab her arm. "How can you do that to Charlie?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a year. I do try, but it's so hard with school. Please forgive me. However I hope you like this new chapter. Please review.


	8. What do you think you're doing?

The Force of Attraction

I do not own the TV shows Numbe3rs or any of its characters, they belong to who ever has a legal right to claim them

**Author's Note: I know I have been very bad about updating all my stories. With work and graduate school its very hard. I am trying, I want to thanks my readers for putting up with my inability to update**. I know many of you guys are fans of Charlie and Amita, I am too, but for the sake of my story I am creating a new character for him, so please don't be mad.

**Chapter 7: "What do you think you're doing?"**

For a moment Jackie was scared she was about to be attacked again, but when she saw the face of her best friend, she quickly calmed down, "What the hell Amita?"

"How can you do that to Charlie? How can you flirt with his brother? If I had known you were going to treat him this way, I knew would have backed off!" Amita was pissed.

Jackie regained her composure, "I'm not flirting with Don. He invited me over. Nothing is going on. As for Charlie, he has made no move to show his interest. I am waiting for him. Now why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

Amita paused, Jackie was right. Amita was pissed at herself and she was taking it out on Jackie, "I'm sorry. Nothing just stressed. I have to ask what do you think you are doing with Don?'

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Nothing is going on with Don." Jackie had no idea what Amita was talking about. There was nothing going on with Don. There was something going on with Charlie. Usually she was the forceful one, but with Charlie for some reason she was taking her time.

**Meanwhile In Charlie's office:**

Charlie had to step out again, Megan walked in, "What do you think you're doing Don? Stop it now."

Don was taken aback by Megan's remark, "What are you talking about?"

"You invited Jackie over. You know how Charlie feels. You cannot just flirt with her like that." Megan stood looking at Don with her arms crossed.

"I was not flirting. It was just a friendly chat and besides Charlie needs to tell her how he feels. She will not be single forever. I did him a favor by inviting her over." Don remarked.

Megan sighed, "What ever you say Don."

Just then Charlie walked back in with the results.

**Later that night at Charlie's house:**

Jackie walked up to the door at 7pm. She was nervous, but she had no idea why. It was just a baseball game. Jackie took a deep breath and knocked. Don answered and invited her in.

"Where are your dad and Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"My dad is at a friends house and Charlie is still at work. I ordered pizza, is that okay?" Don replied.

Jackie took a seat on the couch, "Pizza, and a baseball game, you read my mind. The only thing that would make it better would be.."

"Beer. I'll be right back. Great minds think alike." Don disappeared to get a beer from the kitchen.

About an hour and a few beers later, Charlie walked in. The sight he saw went right to his heart. Don and Jackie were on the couch. They were laughing and looked like they were having a good time.

He heard Don say, "Its not everyday you find an attractive woman whom loves sports."

"How's the game?" Charlie asked in order to interrupt.

Jackie looked at Charlie and he looked upset, "Its good. Join us." She scooted over to make room between her and Don.

"No thanks. I'll be in the garage if you need me. Just do not be too loud, please." Charlie said as he walked out the door.

Jackie looked at Don, "I'll be right back." She got up and followed Charlie to the garage.

"So this is what a genius's lair looks like?" Jackie jumped up onto the table.

Charlie did not respond, instead he just ignored her.

"How is the case going?"

More silence.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" Jackie was starting to get annoyed. She hated to be ignored.

Charlie slammed down the chalk, "Nothing. Go back to Don."

Jackie took a breath, what was everyone's obsession with Don and her, "Nothing is going on there. Besides what do you care. Its not like you are into me or anything."

"I never said I thought anything was going on. Anyway you're not Don's type. I just rather be alone right now." Charlie raised his voice.

Jackie grabbed Charlie's arm, " Charlie will you look at me. Why are you so angry with Don and me? We are just two people who like sports, that's it."

"No that's not it, okay, because I don't watch sports, or go to the games. I like chess and puzzles." Charlie was mad and he just kept rambling, "I cannot be that guy for you. I am a nerd. I am not cool like him. I look at Don and you and I want that to be me. You seem so comfortable with him. I want you to laugh and have fun with me, not my brother."

Jackie jumped down and turned Charlie to face her, "Don is not my type, you are. I want you., not your brother."

Don over heard Charlie and Jackie's confession and now something was pulling at his heartstrings.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Now that they have both admitted they want each other, do you think they will finally get together….


End file.
